One Touch
by HighContrast
Summary: Eren Jaeger, prince of a sheltered life and little hardship, leaves the constricting castle walls one afternoon and ventures out into his kingdom. Just so happens to be THAT time of the month. A puppy in heat, a wolf with no mercy, and a coyote with a taste for...pissing people off. What could possibly go right? Ereri, some Jeren. Omegaverse. A triangle. Smut. You have been warned.


**Hello, lovelies~**

**A note before I get this thing started: this is an Omegaverse. It has sugar and spice and everything sexually nice. Yaoi; don't like, don't read. **

**Also, this is my first fanfiction pretty much anywhere, so excuse the spelling errors and grammar mistakes and everything I've probably done wrong here. I could use some help getting to know how this site works, actually. :-/**

**A big thanks goes out to AssassinsForTheWin, my friend who took the time and effort to draw the cover for this fic. Another thanks to my friend and editor Sydney, who I keep telling to get an account but just won't listen.**

**Anyway. Enjoy, and be expecting many deliciously smutty chapters to come~**

* * *

><p>A slender figure slipped through the bustling streets with incredible ease, steps featherweight and nearly completely unnoticed by the general residential population. People brushed past him without a second glance as long as he was careful to keep his head angled low enough that his hood acted as an overhang to his face. Bright emerald eyes shone elegantly beneath a mop of soft chocolate locks, innocent and unnecessarily thrilled as they flickered rapidly about the boring urban scenery.<p>

As he paused to allow a horse, guided by its master, to saunter across his path, he raised his gaze to the aged afternoon sun and squinted quizzically. The day was just pulling out of its most blistering daylight hours; sure, the heat was to be expected, but it was positively unbearable today. Unusual, considering the season.

Eren reached up to loosen the cloak around his shoulders…

And realized that the ground was getting closer.

One second, his fingers were closing around the edge of the fabric, and the next, he was sprawled over the brick road with aching shoulder blades and an extremely pissed-looking blonde groaning next to him.

**"Ugh… what the hell?"** said stranger snapped. Obviously having shaken off the collision more quickly than the stunned brunette, he struggled to his feet with his back turned to the boy and glowered at the people around them. Most of them cringed and hurried away at the sound of his angry shout, keen to avoid violence. "Who the fuck pushed me?" he barked, receiving no response.

Eren's eyes wandered over his fully erect golden ears and thrashing tail. Judging from his scent and his bold posture, he was 100% alpha.

The shaken omega struggled to sit up, then jumped visibly when a hand was thrust into his face. Suspicious emerald orbs traced up the arm to the alpha's firm cocoa eyes, which were lasering into his.

Maybe it was the alluring richness of the color that caused Eren to immediately avert his gaze, or the unwavering dominance in them that set the tips of his own chocolate ears on fire. Or- wait, was the sun getting even hotter? A rosy blush graced the boy's cheeks as his body temperature spiked to unbearable heights. What the hell? It was so hot. It was so damn hot.

Eren hesitantly took the stranger's hand and let the man pull him up, a jolt shooting through his body when the skin-to-skin contact dissipated the heat pulsing from his own hand. The alpha's fingers were rough and calloused. When Eren immediately released the man's hand, now steady on his feet, however, the blonde's grip suddenly stiffened over his palm. The omega froze as well.

**"W-What?"**

The stranger only stared at him. It was then that Eren felt a touch of breeze stir his ears, and with a sinking feeling, realized that his hood had fallen to his shoulders. With his free hand, he tugged it back over his head again in panic.

**"Um, I'm not-"**

The man inhaled deeply, the sharp gasp that followed silencing whatever Eren had been about to say. **"You're…"**

The deep, startlingly lustful growl in his voice set off something inside the omega. He could feel a pool of heat building in his stomach, and when he glanced down, he was greeted with a tent forming in the front of his pants.

_Holy shit!_

**"I-I-I'm sorry, uh-"** he pried his wrist free from the alpha's steely grasp and backpedaled as fast as he could. The animalistic glint in the man's eyes sent a tremor of fear throughout his body. **"Th-Thank you!"** he babbled, then shot away like a frightened rabbit without another word.

_I can't believe I never realized…_ Eren's thoughts were a tangled mess as he scrambled into a shadowy gap between two buildings. Panting not only from the dash, the omega sank to the ground with his back pressed against the wall until he could sit somewhat comfortably. Well... it was kind of difficult to sit still with half a boner sticking out of his nether regions. Eren's clear emerald gaze landed on the tent in his trousers, lingering there before wandering back up to the secluded alley's entrance. No one was looking, right? It was so dark where he huddled that no one would be able to just glance in and see him.

...Which returned him to the fact that he hadn't even realized that he was in heat until the encounter with the alpha. Most of the commoners were betas in this part of town, however, so it was understandable that he hadn't been able to get an erection until a head-on collision with an alpha. But as for his scent... how the hell had nobody noticed it up until then? He probably positively _reeked_ of lust.

_Hmm. Doesn't really matter now, does it? _Eren reasoned with himself. The intense heat in his southern area was absolutely unbearable at this point, and after a couple of seconds spent chewing on his lower lip, the brunette omega reached down and eased his pants down until they were resting comfortably below his thighs. His now full boner sprang up at him, begging for attention, and Eren's gaze became clouded with an intense amount of lust. His hands slid from his forgotten trousers further up his legs, soft chocolate ears twitching erratically.

_Just one touch can't hurt..._

* * *

><p><strong>Huehuehue.<strong>

**I'm almost proud of myself for that teaser at the end there. c:**

**Thanks for reading, though. Rate and review and all that, please. It really, really does help.**


End file.
